


An Alliance Between Kingdoms

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Reign (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Follows "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" Plot, Gen, Inspired by the CW show "Reign", Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: All her life, the lioness Kiara wanted adventure and to see the world. Well, now with a second pride entering the Pride Lands, Kiara winds up falling for the dreamy lion Kovu. Can their love reunite the kingdoms? Or will it fall into ruin once again? Follows “The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride” plot in a way. Inspired by the CW show “Reign”. Told in snapshots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from “The Lion King” trilogy belongs to Disney. All canon material from the T.V. show “Reign” belongs to CW. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> I’ve done a lot of brainstorming for this crossover. But while the elements of the show “Reign” are there, the focus is on “The Lion King”.

“There.” Nala said, standing back a way. “You look like a princess now.”

“Thank you, mother,” Kiara said. She looked at herself in the nearby pool. Still the golden furred lioness that everyone knew. On the inside, all she wanted was adventure. And she had it once, when she and another cub were playing amongst the alligators. Would she have it again?

“I told you not to send them in,” said her father Simba, whose mane was red like his father before him. Kiara grinned as he approached her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Kiara said, purring slightly.

“Now, let’s find Zazu,” Simba said.

“Sire, the Outsiders are here,” Zazu flapped inside the lion’s den. “They are not happy about this alliance. It goes beyond their nerve of sensing direction.”

Kiara chuckled. Well, it was funny.

“Come on. The Outsiders return to the Outlands in a few days,” Simba said.

“Oh come on. I’m sure they’re not that bad,” Kiara said.

“Don’t underestimate them, Kiara,” Nala said.

Kiara cocked her head. Could it be possible she would find someone? Pride Rock was close to court life as she could get. And yet, when approaching the rock platform, her expression changed from awe to wonder. There was a dark furred lion around her age. He sure was dreamy.

“Thank you for inviting us, Simba,” said a tempered lioness.

“Zira,” Simba said, bowing to her.

“Hello…” Kiara stopped upon meeting the dark furred lion, “Um…”

“Kovu,” the dark furred lion introduced himself. He chuckled. “We meet again.” He raised an eyebrow, grinning at her. “Would you care to dance with me?”

“I’d love it,” Kiara said, following Kovu out onto the dance floor.

“They’re getting along,” Zira said. “Is this alliance necessary?”

“We’ll see, Zira,” Simba said.

-.-.-

Kiara knew she could get the antelope. Her reasons were her own, and yet she expected Timon and Pumbaa showing up, ruining her hunt. It wasn’t Timon and Pumbaa that crashed into her. It was Kovu. This was his second day in the Pridelands.

“Kovu,” Kiara said, shaking off. “I’m trying to hunt.”

“And failing,” Kovu said. “Follow my lead. We’ll catch that antelope.”

Kiara was so loud. She wasn’t going to get the antelope. No… she nearly had it… and brushed into Kovu. Actually, she nailed him in the same manner that her parents did when they grew up.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kiara said, scrambling to her feet.

“Don’t…” Kovu’s lips pressed against hers. Kiara didn’t know what happened. Kovu told her, gently, “Here. Let me.”

“ _Yeah!_ ” Timon called, cheering them on.

“I think we should go,” Kovu said, helping Kiara to her feet.

“What about the antelope?” Kiara asked, confused.

“Did someone say antelope?” shouted a pale, muscular man wearing Safari gear.

“Eh… who are you?” Kovu asked him, confused.

“I’m Congo Quint. The most reliable, successful safari guide there is!” Quint declared. “Proclamation!”

“From the king?” Kovu and Kiara asked.

“Negative.” Quint said.

“Hey, there’s Quint!” Timon called.

“Sacra blur! Quint must leave now!” Quint zoomed off in a cloud of smoke.

“Well, he’s interesting,” Kovu said with a smile.

“Let’s find that antelope,” Kiara said.

“Found one,” Kovu said, sniffing the fresh carcass. “Yup. It looks ready to eat.”

Kiara grinned. Finally… but she wished she had the courage and strength to catch an antelope. Maybe some other time. And yet, time was on their side. She would enjoy this moment, for as long as it lasted.

-.-.-

Zira glowered. She couldn’t help it. Seeing Kovu and Kiara together. This wasn’t supposed to happen. If only she could… ah, yes. There was Simba.

“Simba,” Zira spoke up with such venom.

“Zira,” Simba said. “What do you think? Can our kingdoms unite as one?”

“Not this time,” Zira said, ready to whack him.

“Mother!” Kovu said, standing between her, Simba and Kiara. “You’re not hurting anyone.”

“Oh, don’t you know? A good story needs its villains,” Zira said. She turned to Simba. “Goodbye.”

“NO!” Kiara said, crashing with Zira close to the cliff. She reached out with a paw only too soon. Zira plummeted into the water. Kiara was stunned. What had she done?

“It’s over,” Simba said. “It…”

“I tried,” Kiara whispered.

“We know,” said Vitani.

“Are you okay?” Kovu asked Kiara.

“I don’t know,” Kiara said, peering over the cliff. The water swept Zira’s lifeless body under. Kiara was distraught. What had she done? Was it over? Could the prides reconnect? And what about her? She tried to help Zira… there was nothing to do about it now, was there? Why did it linger…

-.-.-

Kiara smiled joyfully. Months had passed since the cliff incident. The Prides were united. She was still in sorrow for the loss of Kovu’s mother and brother Nuka, who died in a log accident. And yet, there was new life in the Pridelands. She cuddled hers and Kovu’s baby cub. It was a joy to see her smiling.

“Kiara,” Kovu said, bringing her a fresh supply of antelope. “For you.”

“Thank you, Kovu,” Kiara said.

“Kiara, Kovu,” Simba rushed in. “Oh, and how’s the little one?”

“Kicking,” Kiara said. “Thank you. Both of you. The kingdom’s whole again.”

“Thanks to you. To both of you.” Simba said. “The circle is complete.”

“Good,” Kovu said, grinning.

And that’s how they would stay, for as long as the pride lasted. For now, all was well. And that, indeed, was enough.

The End.


End file.
